


Skilled

by NotebookishType



Series: Rare Pair Drabbles and Ficlets [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble, M/M, No Incest, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Ben loved watching Uncle Luke spar.





	Skilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



Ben adored watching Uncle Luke spar with the other students. It was the only time Luke’s skill and power were evident outside of the rare emergency, and sparring occurred much more often. Luke held back, of course, but that made his skills more apparent. He knew when to push and when to hold back, creating negative space impression of his abilities.

Ben wanted that power for himself, that level of control. He told himself that was all he wanted when he watched these matches. That he was interested in the raw power his Uncle displayed and not in something more.


End file.
